


Phantom: Alternate Ending

by Maxxiekin



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, different ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxxiekin/pseuds/Maxxiekin
Summary: Alternate Ending to the musical that ends happy for all those involved.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé, Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Phantom: Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little diddy I wrote when I was sick and I had a dream that this ending happened instead of the original for the musical. Despite it being a dream I fell in love with the idea so I wrote it.

It was the night of the tragic end of the Paris Opera house that the scene was laid. Raoul is tied by a noose to the entrance gate of the Phantom’s lair by the Phantom himself. Christine pleading to the ghost to release Raoul but the Phantom is relentless and offers her a choice. A long life of suffering with him, or the death of her lover. 

Raoul watched as Christine stood in horror at the choice but with absolute resolution, she waded the cold dank waters up to the man who had been her teacher since she was a child. 

Softly she pressed her trembling lips against the Phantom’s and stayed there for a moment before pulling away. Any rage that had previously been presented upon the Phantom’s face has disappeared and been replaced by a true sorrow. He finally saw it. How much Raoul meant to Christine and how wrong he had been. 

For Raoul, seeing this man who had been so frightening just falling apart in front of him made him feel guilty. As Christine released him from the gate he couldn’t help but think how from the very beginning he knew that this man was hurting and all of this was a true cry for help. He had been cast out, beaten, ignored, and left to live a life of solitude; that kind of upbringing would turn anyone into a monster. He just didn’t want to think about it because the choices the ghost made were his own. He had hurt people; hurt Christine. 

“Go! Take the boat and swear to me never to tell! The secret you know of the Angel in Hell!” The Phantom screamed as the voices of the mob began to descend upon them. Raoul took Christine by the hand and led her to the boat but she paused and turned to look back at the Phantom, who sat upon a large ornate chair staring at a music box with a monkey attached. 

She slipped out of Raoul’s hand and quietly walked over to the Phantom. Tears blinded her vision as she kneeled before him to present the ring he had attempted to give her. Raoul watched and a feeling of empathy came over him. He knew Christine loved the Phantom and knew that the man knew nothing but hatred all his life. Perhaps its time to change that.

“Christine...I love you,” the Phantom whispered to her as she rose, but Raoul placed a hand on her back and stepped beside her. The Phantom naturally confused stared up at him. Raoul gazed deeply into his eyes and there he confirmed what he felt for what he saw was just as Christine had described; all the sadness in the world that was pleading for help. 

“Come with us,” Raoul said to him simply, “I…..we can protect you.” Both Christine and the Phantom looked at him unsure what he had just said. 

“Why are you teasing me?,” The Phantom asked quietly, “You have already won. Please just leave me alone.” He looked down at the music box once more attempting to ignore the couple. 

“Eric,” Raoul said softly as he kneeled to meet his gaze and pressed a gentle hand upon Eric’s arm, “This is not about winning or losing. You are a man who has been lost for so long but it doesn’t have to be that way. Please let me help you.” 

“You...know my name?” 

“I do,” He answered, “I thought I knew enough about you to form my own opinions about the man I thought you were. I elected to ignore the pain you had suffered because I believed you were going to hurt someone I love but I was wrong to do so. Had I extended my hand to you earlier than maybe we could have prevented these awful happenings. However, even now, it’s not too late. Come with us and we can help you.”

Eric stared at him for a long moment before turning his gaze back down to the music box. Raoul had failed to get through to the man but he knew he had to try one more thing. Eric loved music and Raoul had not shown him his own. So, he took a breath and began to sing the same promises he had sung for Christine:

“No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you.”

Eric stared up at Raoul with disbelief. He didn’t know what to say or what to do. He thought Raoul was his enemy or even a rival but to believe that the two could be friends, or even more?  
Christine, who had been watching, was surprised by Raoul but knew the man wasn’t vindictive and has shown great sympathy in the past. She knew that this was the right thing to do and was saddened that no one had considered the thought before. So, she decided to do the same as Raoul and quote his own promise as she kneeled before Eric and took his hand:

“Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you.”

Raoul turned and gave Christine a bright smile. She returned the expression and both turned their attention back to Eric. Seeing their smiling faces made him realize that they spoke the truth. They...Raoul wanted to help him and through choked tears he sung:

“Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude

Say you want me with you here beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
That's all I ask of you.”

“One love?” Raoul chucked, “We both know that we love Christine. However, I know she loves you as well, and if she can do it then I can learn to do it too.” He grabbed Eric’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “Please. Say you will come with us.”

“If what you say is true then take the boat and leave. Make them think you had gotten away,” Eric started as he took both of their hands, “And meet me tomorrow at midnight.”

“But where?” Raoul asked which caused a pause. Where could they meet that would be private enough?

“In the graveyard at my father's grave,” Christine said after a moment, “It’s quiet and out of the way. We will be safe there.”

Before Eric could decline the location Raoul spoke, “Excellent! I’ll order my fine horses and we will meet you there.” He smiled again at Eric before standing up and lead Christine to the boat. 

Eric watched them as they went and he could hear them faintly singing, but it wasn’t just about them. It included him this time:

“Share each day with me  
Each night, each morning

Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me—that's all I ask of you.”

A happiness filled him and he knew he could not let the mob know of this. So, he grabbed a candelabra and began destroying things like his organ, the music box, and then finally the many mirrors that lay scattered around his lair. The last one he came up to he pulled the cloth off of it and stared into the glass. He knew at that moment he needed to make himself a promise. One that meant a change in a positive way and thus in shattering his reflection he shattered his past self then disappeared into the darkness before the mob rushed in. 

The next night Raoul and Christine waited in the dark for Eric. For a moment they believed that he had run away but not soon after the stroke of midnight he stumbled out of the darkness. He looked cold and tired but relieved to see them. They had kept true to their word and that only further proved that the future will be much brighter for Eric. 

“There you are!” Raoul said smiling, “I was beginning to worry about you. We should hurry though before anyone gets suspicious.” He walked up to Eric and wrapped his coat around his shoulders. Christine opened the door to the carriage and ushered the two in.

He held both of their hands as the fine horses pulled the carriage to Raoul’s...no...their new home. 

The housekeepers were wary of their master’s new mysterious and aloof house guest but he played such lovely music that they decided to not care. For a whole lifetime they have lived that way and just as they had promised they loved each other as lovers do. What more could one ask for?


End file.
